


Psychobabble Interruptus

by Hilarie121



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarie121/pseuds/Hilarie121
Summary: The 3 times Tessa asks inappropriately personal questions to strangers, and the 1 time Scott does





	Psychobabble Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the idea that Scott has to stop Tessa from trying to psychoanalyze strangers lol. Bi- Tessa makes a lovely appearance. This is clearly a work of fiction. I bet their actual interactions are way funnier. Enjoy!

               

                Scott loves watching Tessa in psychology mode. She listens intently and makes a melodic hum at the back of her throat. Her focus is laser sharp and eyes stare probingly at her subject. Today it is the new trainer at the gym. Scott shakes his head knowingly. Poor Kim doesn’t know what she got herself into.

                “How long have you been working at this facility Kim?” Tess asks as Kim smiles brightly at the two of them while bundling up the equipment they used in her arms.

                “Only 6 months, I just moved from Vancouver because of the opportunity to work with B2Ten and learn from all the great people here” Kim replies. Scott takes a long drink of his water and watches as Tess nods her head in understanding. He hides his small smirk behind the water bottle. This stuff is better than TV.

                “Wow, you moved here for a new opportunity? It must have been tough to leave your friends and family behind” Scott rolls his eyes as he listens to their conversation. He hates when she does that active listening technique, but he honestly loves watching her do it to other people.

                “It wasn’t too hard. I moved out for college and I went to graduate school in the States so I haven’t been home with my family for years” Kim’s voice changes slightly and her smile dims just a tiny bit. Scott’s head whips over toward Tessa and he notices the slight squint of Tessa’s eye. Tessa leans forward slightly as if she is getting a closer look at the slight change in Kim’s body language.

                “Hhmmm. That must have been tough” Tessa replies. Scott knows he should step in soon. Tess is a bad combination of nosy and academically curious. She wants to get to know people but doesn’t always recognize the need for surface level conversation. Scott assumes it’s a biproduct of being in a committed working relationship for all these years. She sometimes doesn’t realize not everyone wants to have deep conversations.

                “It can be at times. But they understand. I’ve worked very hard for my career. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices” Kim’s voice trails off at the end of her sentence. She starts to look wistfully out the glass door of the studio. Before Scott can think of something encouraging to say Tess hums again and asks “Do you think you made the right choice?”

                Scott clear his throat and with a weak laugh and smile grabs Tess’s arm “Actually T, I think we should go hit the showers and get going, eh? Nice working with you Kim. See you next week” Scott shouts as he drags Tessa out of the room. Tessa waves as she walks out with Scott.

                “Hey I was having a lovely chat with Kim. Why did you do that?” Tess grumbles as she walks toward the locker rooms with Scott.

                “T, you were speaking to her for like 2 minutes and you were making her question her life choices. You can’t do that” He chuckles. Tess looks up at him with a bewildered look on her face.

                “I was just trying to get to know her. She seems nice.” Tess responds bashfully. “Well Tess, there are ways to get to know people. But it definitely isn’t by asking someone if they think leaving behind their friends and family to pursue a career is the right way to go.” He nudges her. Tessa bits her lip as if she is deep in thought and then shrugs.

                “Well how else am I supposed to get to know what type of person she is?” She stops walking, turns toward Scott and places her hands on her hips. He smiles and pushes her toward the women’s locker room and says “I don’t know but you shouldn’t try to find out after the first time you meet her. Next time try asking what people like to do for fun, or what their favorite color is” Tess rolls her eyes and continues to walk into the locker room “Well where’s the fun in that”.

 

 

                Tessa loves ice skating with Scott. The move to Kitchener- Waterloo to train is exactly what they want. Tess loves the challenge of new coaches and more intense training. She wants to be the best of the best and she knows this is the first step to getting there. She watches as Scott stands by the boards talking to a couple of the hockey players that train before them. They are laughing, smiling and having fun. She goes over to the boards to join the conversation.

                “Ugh JLO is way better looking than Shakira” Scott groans as one of the other boys tries to convince him otherwise. The other boy (Tommy might be his name Tess can’t remember) shakes his head emphatically. “Shakira can move though. I mean Hips Don’t Lie. I could watch that video for hours”. All the boys nod in agreement and Tess nods along with them.

                “Me too! She really does have amazing hips and a nice butt too” Tess chimes in. All the boys turn their heads to look at Tessa. She smiles in agreement and continues “I totally get it. She is definitely the stuff dreams are made of”.

                Scott grins at Tessa. He likes that she wants to join in the conversation, and he likes it even more when she agrees with him. He sees the questioning stare on Tommy’s face and he knows exactly where this conversation is going to go. Tessa’s head tilts to the side and she gives a shrug. “I mean I agree with Scott, JLo is hotter. But I’m attracted to both” The boy makes a face that Scott cannot read. Tess shrugs again and continues “Women are beautiful. I appreciate the beauty in them. I mean I’ll never get a chance to be with either of them but I can always look, right?” Tess says as she gives Scott a scheming nudge. Scott barks in laughter “In your dreams T, in your dreams” The two giggle over the joke and look up to see the other boys staring at them oddly. Tessa frowns at the weird looks she is getting from the others, when she suddenly realizes what the stares are about.

                “Is that a problem?” She asks as she crosses her arms over her chest. Scott is gearing up for the fight he is sure Tessa is about to bring. The other boys shake their heads and stare bewildered at Tessa. “No, that’s cool” Tommy affirms with a fake smile plastered to his face. “I am comfortable with my sexuality. I can find other women attractive. Have you ever found another guy attractive?” Tessa asks as her eyes bore into Tommy. Scott turns toward Tessa and pushes her gently away from the boards. “Okay and on that note we are going to get out of here. See you guys later” Scott grabs Tessa’s hand and skates away.

                “Damn Tess! I know the guy was a douche but you can’t just ask people if they have same sex attraction!” Scott whispers to Tessa. She rolls her eyes and replies “Why not? He wanted to ask me the same thing. I just had the courage to do so”. Scott huffs loudly and answers “Because it’s rude, T! You barely know the guy. You can’t ask something like that. But it was funny to see the look on his face. Never seen someone look so white. What am I gonna do with you, eh T?” Tessa lets out a big laugh, throws her head back and replies “Skate”

 

 

                Alma listens to the girly giggles coming from the kitchen table. She promised her sister she would host Cara’s synchro team’s sleepover. Although Alma does not have any daughters of her own she tries to live vicariously through her sister when she has the daughter itch. Tonight the girls are eating ice cream and gossiping which makes Alma feel nostalgic.

                Scott comes barging into the kitchen with a cheery greeting. “Good evening ladies. Hope the slumber party is going well” Cara rolls her eyes as her friends all swoon at Scott’s charm. Tess follows close behind him and waves sweetly. “Hey Tess! What are you doing here?” Cara says as she jumps up to give her a hug. “Scott and I were going to get in some time at the rink this evening, and I wanted to borrow a sweatshirt. Are you guys having a sleepover?” Tessa looks at the mint chocolate chip ice cream on the counter with glutinous eyes. “Yeah just a little team bonding, you know” Cara says. Tessa looks up at Scott and makes a sour face. “Why don’t we ever do team bonding things Scott?” He rolls his eyes and grabs an apple off the counter. “Because if we bond anymore T, we would be stuck together.” “I don’t think I would mind it that much” She retorts with a small pout on her face.  A groan comes from the kitchen table and they both turn their heads toward the noise.

               “You’re right Cara they are gross” One of the girls interjects.  Scott doesn’t remember the names of the girls on Cara’s synchro team but he does remember how annoying they are. He hates these types of comments and it’s even worse when he gets it at home. Tessa clears her throat gently and speaks in a direct voice. “Scott and I are close. We really enjoy each other’s company. I’m so lucky I get to work with one of my closest friends.” Alma is so proud of the person Tessa is becoming. Her quiet confidence is shaping her into a mature beautiful woman, inside and out. She does everything with her signature grace and Alma loves having a front row seat to it. “Maybe you should think about why you have such a negative reaction to genuine friendship. Do you think maybe a lack of intimate relationships as a child makes it hard for you to understand deep lasting friendship” Tessa challenges.

                Scott has never been prouder of Tessa and her tendency for psychobabble. Cara’s rude ass synchro teammate deserves all the heat fake Dr. Virtue is bringing. Scott coughs loudly while Alma puts away the dishes to hide the laughter bubbling up inside of her. Tessa looks at the girl expectantly, and Cara shoves a big spoonful of mint chocolate chip in her mouth. The room is laden with tension and Tess stares comfortably in the silence. Scott grab Tessa by the shoulders and gently leads her out of the room. “Just for that I’m buying coffee for the rest of the week” Scott whispers.

 

 

                A weekend at the family cottage is just what Tessa needs after the long week of emails, conference calls and meetings. She and Scott almost never get the chance to go away anymore and she cannot wait to relax with her family. This weekend Jordan and her new boyfriend are joining them for a long weekend getaway. Tessa has heard a lot about him but never met him before. This is the first chance the four of them have to get together and Tess hopes to learn more about the guy who is capturing her sister’s attention.

                Tessa and Scott sit across from Jordan and Mark drinking wine and beer while watching the sunset. The conversation is flowing as Tessa relaxes back in her chair. Tessa likes seeing this side of Scott. He is the more social of the two and she doesn’t mind letting Scott take the lead in situations like this. He thrives in this kind of environment and she just likes to watch him in action.

               “How long have the two of you been seeing each other” Scott asks as he takes a generous sip of his beer. Jordan’s smile widens as she replies “About 6 months, but we were friends for a while first. Mark’s sister set us up”. Tessa gives her sister’s leg a supportive squeeze. She knows how difficult it can be to bring someone around to meet the family. She understands why Jordan would choose to bring Mark around them first. Tessa hopes to be as supportive as Jordan expects her to be and she knows she can count on Scott to be supportive too.  “So Mark what do you do for work” Scott inquires. “I help manage my father’s company. We own several buildings and offices in Toronto” Mark replies jovially. “We are trying to expand our branding into other parts of Ontario, and the rest of Canada” Tessa freezes up slightly at Mark’s words. She knows Scott does not particularly like business people. They have to deal with it for work but for the most part Scott tends to let Tessa handle the negotiations. “Hmm, interesting have you been doing that for a while now?” Scott nods. Jordan and Tess share a knowing look as Mark prepares to answer. “Yeah I graduated from business school and my dad offered me this opportunity. I couldn’t decide what I wanted to do after I graduated so I took my father up on his offer. It’s been okay ever since”. Mark tips a sip of his beer and runs his hand through his hair. “So exactly how much money do you make?” Scott asks casually. Tessa clears her throat and says “Hey Scott do you mind getting started on dinner?”. She grabs his hand across the table and pulls him up. Scott continues to stare down Mark as Tessa drags him back into the house.

                “Scott, oh my goodness you can’t ask people how much money they make?” Tess says as she hits him on the shoulder. Scott stares back at Tessa who starts shuffling around the kitchen pretending to look for a pot. “Come on T, where did she get this dude, he looks shady to me? I’m just looking out for Jordan” He grabs the big pot from her hands and brings it up to the sink to fill it up with water. “She really likes him, Scott. I don’t want to mess this up for her” Scott shrugs as he brings the pot over to the burner. “I don’t know something about him seems off. What does it say about him that he has no ambition of his own?” He continues to ramble but Tessa grabs his face to pull him down for a kiss. “What was that for?” He smirks against her lips. “You just used psychology to try and get to know more about Mark” She continues to plant kisses on his lips, cheeks, and neck. “Does that turn you on?” Scott asks as he turns away from the burner and pulls her flush against him. “Like you wouldn’t believe”.


End file.
